Cry Me A River
by Compelled
Summary: Well, what are we going to do to him?" Roxas, Zexion, and Demyx are in the buisness of misery. Cheaters Beware!


Author's Note: Fixed italics, thanks to _kazza-spexy_ for pointing it out.

Warning: DemRoxZex= Cheating!Axel hatred, smexxy three-some sex, video tapes, Justin Timberlake songs.

* * *

_**You were my sun,  
You were my earth,  
But you didn't know all the ways I loved you, no.  
So you took a chance,  
And made other plans  
But I bet you didn't think that they would come crashing down, no.**_

The three boys sat in a coffee shop, each very different, and very upset. The first boy stared out the window calmly, waiting for the other two to grasp what he had told them. He was short, with grey tinted purple hair that had thick, choppy bangs that dangled in his face. His voice was deep, and had a maliciously floaty tone in it. The second boy was blonde, like the third, with a strange mullet-like mohawk hairdo who kept muttering in a whiny tone to himself, fighting back tears. The third had side swiped spikes, and was curretly shredding a napkin and swearing his his stiff monotone voice. Finally, the second, Demyx, spoke.

"Well, what are we going to do to him?" The other two glanced up startled at the disgusted tone the boy held, his voice deeper and more threatening then the muttering he'd been doing since Zexion had told the blondes that he was dating thier 'beloved' Axel as well.

"Bodily harm?" Roxas shrugged, rolling his eyes. All three snorted, and Zexion swirled his coffee around.

"I kinda had an idea, if you two are up for it?" The two leaned in as he began to speak, matching smirks on both thier faces.

**_You don't have to say,  
What you did,  
I already know,  
I found out from him  
Now there's just no chance,  
For you and me,  
There'll never be  
And don't it make you sad about it_**

Zexion had seen Roxas and Axel together, and after spying a bit, had quickly found Demyx. Demyx admitted his friends had thought Axel was a bit iffy, but was heartbroken all the same. Zexion had more been more upset that he hadn't seen it earlier, that he was played, then anything. Roxas had shrugged and seemed uncaring, until Demyx had cried. Then he went into a small twitching fit, becoming immediatly violent. Zexion felt bad for even thinking it, but he couldn't really blame Axel for wanting the two gorgeous blondes, if he could pull it off he would. And that was when he got the idea. He figured it would work, Roxas seemed he'd definatly do anything to get back at Axel, but he was unsure about Demyx until the boy had calmed down. Then he knew it would.

_**You told me you loved me  
Why did you leave me, all alone.  
Now you tell me you need me,  
When you call me, on the phone.  
Boy, I refuse, you must have me confused,  
With some other guy.  
Your bridges were burned, and now it's your turn,  
To cry.**_

Demyx sat in the backseat of Zexion's car, being driven by a friend identified as Lexeaus, waiting for his cue. Roxas was sneaking over Axel's fence by the pool to get inside the house, to let Demyx in through the front door. The crashing of glass from the sunroom was Demyx's cue. He threw open the car door, and went in the front door. He messed about for a few minutes, before heading up to Axel's bedroom. Zexion was behind the camera, adjusting settings and Roxas was on the edge of the bed. Demyx came to a stop infront of him, and pulled his shirt off. The other boys exchanged a glance, before Demyx mounted Roxas' lap and both stared at the camera. Demyx stared kissing Roxas, who tore his eyes away from Zexion to kiss him back, the taller blonde yanking at his bottom lip with his teeth, and thread his fingers though Demyx's hair. Demyx pushed lightly on Roxas chest, and he scooted back on the bed more, while Dem pressed forward. Roxas kneaded his fingers into Demyx's hair, massaging the nape of his neck. He nodded lightly in responce and pulled away, leaning back while Roxas undid the three buttons of his pants.

"Oh, Zexionnn..." He purred to the camera man who jerked in suprise.

"Come join us, Baby." Roxas followed, lifting his eyes and fingers to look at the man.

_**I know that they say,  
That somethings are better left unsaid.  
It wasn't like you only talked to him and you know it.  
(Don't act like you don't know it)  
All of these things people told me,  
Keep messing with my head.  
(Messing with my head)  
You should've picked honesty,  
Then you may not have blown it  
(Yea..)**_

'Shit.' Zexion thought. Demyx was still setting up the video in Axel's room, and the redhead had just come home. He snuck past the window and gestured to Roxas in the driveway to get the car started. He snuck behind the firecrotch, crotching down, and watched as he got in the shower. Once the glass was pulled shut and the water was on, he crept up to Demyx who was fast-forwarding to find a good spot on the tape to pause and set the start timer. He walked up behind the boy, sliding his fingers into the band of the others jeans. Demyx jumped lightly, leaning back into the nimble fingers.

"We need to go now, Dem. He's home." Zexion whispered, pulling the slightly giggling boy out of the room by the hand. They snuck passed the bathroom where Axel was drying off, just slipping past him and down the stairs. They hurried out the door and into the back seat of Roxas' car, leaning forward to kiss the sides of his mouth. He smirked and revved the engine, before speeding off.

_**(Oh)  
The damage is done,  
So I guess I be leaving.  
Oh (Oh)  
The damage is done,  
So I guess I be leaving.  
Oh (Oh)  
The damage is done,  
**__**So I guess I be leaving.  
Oh (Oh)  
The damage is done,  
So I guess I be... leavin.**_

Axel scratched his ribs as he walked out of the shower. How he hadn't gotten any ass in a week between three boyfriends was beyond him. He deliberated which one to call tonight as he walked into his bedroom and froze at the sight on his big screen. Roxas' mouth was in a moan that was obviously not forming his name, before the camera zoomed out to show- Demyx? Axel's eyes widen as his mouth went dry. No, no, no, no! The blondes who were perfect, and perfectly the opposite of each other, and he had lost them? To each other! His fingers automatically started to dial Zexion's number, his good solid back up, and he hit the unmute button. His phone tumbled from his fingers as the sounds hit him, and all he could was watch as suddenly both boys were on top of Zexion, attacking his neck and pausing to kiss him, then each other, then go back to him.

"Hello? Axel? Is that you?" Zexion's voice was muffled by Demyx's laughter. Axel felt sick as he put the phone to his ear.

"Tell him to hang up, hun." Roxas' voice seemed directed at Demyx, who giggled harder.

"What's the matter, Axel? Didn't like our cinamatics? I admit the transitions weren't very smooth." Zexion's voice was laced with amusement, and Roxas huffed.

"Come on baby, you have us now, you don't need him anymore." Roxas' voice burned Axel's ears, and he glared at the screen as three touched each other.

"None of us do." Zexion replied, his voice faint, as Demyx's giggling subsided. The blonde greeted his ex-boyfriend with a goodbye before hanging up the phone. Axel glanced back at the TV, then down at his comforter. He sunk to his knees as he realised the threesome had filmed this on his bed.

_**(Go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er (Go on and just)  
Cry me a river (Baby go on and just)  
Cry me a river-er, yea yea.**_

* * *

Based on Cry Me A River by Justin Timerlake. Check out the video, it's sexah~!  
I wanted to do a DemZexRox vs Cheater!Axel, and then this song was on the radio and I remembered how much I loved the video, so I made it based of that. I only changed the 'girl' to 'boy.

Actually written while listening to Gone by *NSYNC and Potential Break Up Song by Aly & AJ.

Oh, and assorted Brokencyde too. . . xD


End file.
